Vehicles are generally equipped with on-board diagnostics (OBD) devices that can provide information relating to the vehicle's fuel economy, emissions, mileage, speed, and other useful data via an on-board diagnostics (OBD) port. However, the OBD devices are fixed or permanently attached with the vehicle and are non-portable. Moreover, installation of such OBD devices is generally complex and often requires assistance from a skilled professional or technician.
Further, the OBD devices are manufactured with predefined functionalities. Accordingly, the OBD devices known in art are not customizable by an end user. Further, the OBD devices or any other equipment connected to the OBD devices known in the art are powered from a common battery positioned on the vehicle. If the vehicle is not used for a long duration, the OBD devices can unnecessarily drain the vehicle's battery. Also OBD devices do not have Camera and Audio sensors and hence cannot record video/audio. Present disclosure is directed to address one or more problems as discussed above or other related problems.